Phoenix Down
by Coolduo123
Summary: Kuja is back on a quest for King Chocobo but needs to team up with Stiltzkin, Beatrix, Quina and Eiko for a Journey like none other...
1. Default Chapter

"Kuja..."  
  
"what?" I heard myself irritably anwser. I was lying in the middle of nowhere, defeated. My last memory was me being impaled by the Iifa Trees renegade roots. I looked down, my body was intact. wow, I thought to myself, It looked like I needed more than a band aid to fix that..."who are you?" I asked of the abyss.  
  
"that's not important..." the voice resonated  
  
"uh... I think it is... how am I going to believe anything you say if I don't even know your name?" Kuja challenged reasonably. The voice seemed to think to its self.  
  
"I am King Chocobo..." the voice answered after a long pause.  
  
"whatever, but anyways, what do you want with me?" Kuja asked.

"I need you to go on a quest for me, seeing that you have nothing else better to do..."  
  
Kuja looked at his nails, "how do you know I don't need a manicure?"  
  
"ok, fine, I guess I ll let you sit here as I ask OTHER, more better villains for this quest..."  
  
"NO!!!" Kuja said in spite of himself. He looked around, but heard a snicker and the word "sucker" said softly.  
  
"I'm glad you accept, however, I need you to join forces with three others... I need you to go to Alexandria Castle for your first victim, then to a cave near Treno for your second, then to Lindblum for the third. But you need my pet, a Moogle, who will assist you in your journey."  
  
"why me?" Kuja asked as the black around him began to dissipate, he looked around, he was just outside Alexandria. He looked up, the castle had been rebuilt to its former glamour. "I guess Garland was right..." he grumbled as something soft landed on his head. "WHAT THE HELL!?!" he screamed.  
  
"Kupo! I am Stiltzkin! The traveling Moogle!" the strangely dressed Moogle responded. Kuja looked at it, "I remember you, why were you with the Chocobimbo?"  
  
Stiltzkin looked down, "I kinda got into an accident, and I died, but the great Chocobo King gave me a second chance, as he did you, kupo!"  
  
Kuja rolled his eyes, "who do we need to get for our quest?" Stiltzkin jumped up.  
  
"kupopo! We need to find the General Beatrix!" Kuja rolled his eyes, "Just my luck, I need to recruit one of the very people that got in my way... just PEACHY!" he yelled at himself.  
  
Stiltzkin looked at his companion, "are you done?"  
  
Kuja sigh softly "bring it on..." 


	2. chapter 2

�WPC## # # �# 2 ## # # B # # J # V Z � # x Times New Roman (TT) ###�#C �### # P� #6Q###�#P �# 2 # ? B# # � �# # # ## # # # �## ����phoenix # # #��## �#C �### # P� #6Q### ##�#P# #� �l# �# # �# �#�#X#�# #��# �#�#�#�# #�� �# # ## �## # # #��#� X#�###�###h#�###p#�# #x#� (#������������������������������������������������ �#�!����������������������������������������������������������������������������# �#�#� #��## ## #� �#� �#�!����������������������������������������������������������������������������# �#4#� � #�#�#D#�#�#L#�#�!������������������������������������������������������ �#�#� #��# ��#�# # ## �## # # #��#� X#�###�###h#�###p#�# #x#� (#������������������������������������������������ �#�!����������������������������������������������������������������������������# �#�#� #� �#� �#�!����������������������������������������������������������������������������# �#4#� � #�#�#D#�#�#L#�#�!������������������������������������������������������ �#�#� #��## ## #��##��## # # #��## ## #�� #�of lovely,�##� Kuja remarked as he looked at the gates to Alexandria castle, he wondered how he managed to get through town without starting a riot. The towns people probably thought he was a Fashion Designer from hell. He had to commend the people though, for making Alexandria better than before, perhaps he did the people a favor, Kuja reasoned with himself, that�##�s why they didn�##�t do anything�8#� � #�I think the people like me�##� he told Stiltzkin, the Moogle laughed. � #�Kupo, I didn�##�t help that you were scowling at anyone within a 2 meter radius�8#� but your welcome to believe anything you want to, kupo�8#��##� Kuja rolled his eyes, then he started to walk up to the main door, much to the dismay of two lovely Alexandrian Guards. �# �� #�May I please see the Queen?�##� Kuja asked politely. The guards looked at each other, who was this�8#� thing? � #�What are you?�##� the guard asked suspiciously. �# �� #�me? I am a�8#� uh�8#��##� Kuja didn�##�t want to give away his identity, he knew if he did, he�##�d be on the receiving end of a sword attack, that would surely mess up his hair, and when his hair was messed up, he wouldn�##�t be happy, and when he is unhappy, people die�8#� �# �� #�he�##�s a thong salesman, kupo!�##� The now obnoxious Moogle piped up. Kuja looked at his companion with a look of hate that could have melt rock. �# �The guards, however, looked at each other, � #�wow, your early! The queen is expecting you!�##� Kuja paled, good Queen Garnet, in need of a thong? Kuja thought nasty images but they would have to wait, he had a mission to complete. � #�Thank you, ladies, maybe I can interest you in a pair?�##� he said as he bowed, Stiltzkin wacked him on the head with his pompom, �# �� #�Kupo! We need to go!�##� Kuja glared at the Moogle and walked into the castle. The Alexandrian Castle hadn�##�t changed much since Brahne ruled, Kuja thanked the eidolons as he knew which way to go. � #�wow,�##� Stiltzkin remarked, � #�first time im in here! How do you know the way, kupo?�##� �# �� #�that�##�s not important now, lets get this over with�8#��##� Kuja sighed as he opened the door to the Throne room. No one. � #�hmm�8#��##� Kuja thought�8#� � #�where is queenie?�##� �# � �# �� #�um�8#�what are you doing here?�##� a timid voice called out from behind. Kuja looked behind himself, it was Vivi, and he didn�##�t look pleased to see him. � #�Why if it isn�##�t the little black mage! I remember how bad you kicked my ass on Terra�8#� you are a mighty little mage,�##� Kuja used his charm to try to melt the heart of the Black mage. It didn�##�t appear to be working, � #�what are you doing here�8#� you played with my friends lives and killed a lot of people. I HATE YOU!�##� the Black mage screamed. � #�I bet you guys want to expand your lifespans, no? I really know how! And ill even tell you, if you allow me to see Queen Garnet!�##� Kuja said pleadingly. Vivi looked like he was actually thinking about it, � #�go on, and if your lying, ill blast you to where ever you came from�8#��##� Kuja racked his memory, � #�oh yes�8#� you need to synthesize Pumice and�8#� Chocolate.�##� he said finally �# �� #�Chocolate?�##� Vivi asked suspiciously. He surely didn�##�t know the powers of Chocolate. 


End file.
